Permanently Fixated
by tennisxdork
Summary: Tenten has NHWBLSS. Neji Hyuuga Will Be Leaving Soon Syndrome. So she drinks sake for the hell of it. NejiTenten.


**HELLOW VIEWERS! ^^ so um, i think i totally prefer writing nejitenten over sasusaku, or maybe i just show favoritism. ahaha. :P so this piece is like the sister to "Unnerved and Awake," basically before Neji departures. and i was inspired by drunk people, so hope you guys enjoy it! a big thank you for checking me stuffs out! love you home fries :D**

**Title:** Permanently Fixated  
**Pairing:** NejiTenten  
**Rating: **T [bottles in the clubbb]  
**Disclaimer:** no owning going on around here. -_-

* * *

He wasn't an alcoholic; in fact he despised it wholly.

Neji could not help it though, he felt like he needed a drink. He sat at his desk, clutching a bottle of fresh sake in his hand and filling up an empty shot glass.

He was going to leave for ANBU soon. After being rank jounin for a couple years and so, he wanted to challenge himself and join ANBU. He thought it was the best option for him, to be preoccupied with fighting and protecting Konoha, but also to buy him some time to reflect on his future.

At the age of eighteen, he was going to adopt new responsibilities to fulfill the rightful honor of being a Hyuuga clan member. He didn't enjoy it one bit, but tradition must remain strong, and it was evident that he was chosen as clan leader. He will accept, and be respected among all Hyuugas. Then he would have to marry someone that is suitable to the clan's standards. He would then have to bear children. Then he would be able to relax.

This process dawned on him and he continued to stress as the days shorten and he aged quicker. He had to face the changes and he had to leave a lot behind.

Sacrifice is needed to be made to ensure harmony.

Even if it meant his close relationships will be jeopardized.

He sighed and took another swig of the strong alcohol.

His eyes wandered to the kunai that Tenten specifically made for him last year during his hardships.

Neji hated to think about it.

Another swig, another wince.

A unknown feeling wavered over him and he stood from his desk.

It was best if he visited her.

* * *

She drank, and she didn't give a damn.

Tenten wallowed on her couch, a shot glass in a hand, and a bottle of sake in the other. She pouted, she sipped, she said fuck a whole lot and she continued to sip. She claimed that she had nothing better to do after shuffling through her old collection of photographs of Team Gai. In fact, that is how she ended up bitter and messed up because she dared to look through all of the old stuff. Tenten cried a bit, a lot, and she ate away her soul to some udon noodles, then she sighed remembering that they were Neji's favorite. Then she cried in her soup.

Her cheeks tinged pink and her eyes were still red from crying.

But she continued, to drink and drink.

Tenten laughed a bit when reminisced, and then she got sad, and then angry. Then she came to the conclusion that she didn't like the Hyuuga and that he's just dragged in to be the next clan leader because he had the silkiest hair. Which then lead to the memory of one time when she stated that his hair was too pretty than hers and that she wanted to call him "uma," a horse. He glared obviously, but she told him to lighten up and not be such a mood killer.

She was really going to miss him.

Never in her life, she would think that she would miss another person beside her parents, but thoughts of Neji really pulled her heart strings. Tenten always watched him perform his best and she would never try to get in the way of his succeed. She wanted to encourage him and a stick along side him for as long as possible. But things change as time passes.

Neji was going to leave her side to take care of his clan.

Her sight blurred a bit from the tears and she tried so hard to repress.

Just the fact that she had to accept this made it even more saddening, even though her beliefs oppose everything he was raised believe.

She plopped her on the ends on the couch, her hair tousled a bit.

A knock was heard from the door, but she dismissed it and dozed off.

* * *

Neji peered through her windows and knocked on the door once. She would usually open, since he would be her only visitor. He grasped the door knob and turned it open. Hoping no one decided to trespass, he prepared himself for any attack. Making his way to living room, he noticed the kunoichi sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of sake in one hand.

"Tenten, why are you drinking?"

Tenten squinted up at the Hyuuga and chuckled,"Mmeh? I'm fine. I love this sake. It's just good, y'know? How'd you get inside?"

Her words slurring as she rambled off about him entering her home without her permission.

His eyebrows furrowed and briskly grasp the almost-to-empty bottle, "You left it open and you shouldn't be drinking."

Tenten pulled away sharply and glared at him. "None for you, Neji."

"Tenten, you're drunk, you've had enough. "

She got defensive and angry. "No! It's mine!"

Finally, he pulled the alcohol from her hands and she clumsily fell from the couch.

"Please," she cried, and clutched his arm. "Don't go."

A hand stroked her locks as she wept on his arm.

"I'll miss you too much. Way too much and I won't be able to make fun of your face when you meditate."

He sighed and picked herself off the ground then placed her on the couch. She sniffled loudly and whimpered.

Neji relaxed his strict expression due to her drunken words.

"I know. I'm not leaving yet."

"Okay because I want to remember how you look. You always look handsome, and I don't want to forget that when you leave. Oh, and that angry look on your face when I'm having a good time. Like when you took my sake away! Yeah, I'll miss that for sure."

Neji ignored her drunken antics and sat down next to her, keeping her balance still.

"Okay, Tenten, you're delirious, you need to get to bed."

He tried to yank her from the couch, but no avail. She just sat back down and giggled.

"Sure, but I don't want to."

"You should. Don't be hasty."

"I don't want to."

He looked at her.

"I don't want to, because once my eyes close you'll be gone. And once you'll be gone, I'll be alone and sad. Not to mention alone!"

"You will not be alone. I will return, and I will visit you before any other business. No matter how tired or hungry I am."

"You're always good at promises. But I wouldn't want to keep from your home. Plus, you smell really bad after battling."

He happened to crack a small smile and reassured her, "You aren't straying me from my home, Hiashi-sama does not keep me under surveillance, I am his nephew, not his son."

She laid her head against his arm.

"Okay, whatever you say, just don't forget to visit me and make me udon."

"Hn, I will have to see my schedule after my missions. However, I can't promise udon for a while."

A prominent frown was shown on her face and Neji couldn't help but voice how out of character she looked.

"Drinking tarnished your sensibility."

A muffled laugh was drawn out from her mouth. He could feel the spit on his face.

Then she got serious again, lowering the tone of her voice, "I hate how the years went by so fast. You're practically ANBU now and then a few years from now you'll be marry to some beautiful princess from some country I never knew exist and then be an awesome clan leader of all clan leaders! Everybody will swoon over you. You're so cool Neji."

"You have time too, Tenten. You do not need to wait for me."

She looked at him with her coffee brown eyes, "It's okay. I like to consider us friends, and friends will wait for each other."

Neji nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

When he returned she passed out, somehow ended up on the ground again.

* * *

Neji laid her down and tucked her in her sheets. He watched her for the last time, sleeping peacefully. He moved the bangs from her face and he felt her hand reach up to touch his.

She opened her brown eyes to see him under the moonlight, she smiled and said, "I know why I'll miss you a lot…it's because I love you too much."

Her hand fell from his hand, realizing how warm her hand was in his and how lucky his is to have a person like Tenten in his life.

Neji towered over her until he fully understood what he was willing to do.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips on her forehead. It was foreign to him, to be able to convey emotions in a simplicity of kiss. He never came close to personal contact with anyone in any romantic aspect, but with all the trouble of her drinking over him, he made an exception―only once.

A light blush was evident on her cheeks, and she tried to cover it up with her blanket.

He could see the little lines from eyes creased as she made a smile and then she lightly laughed.

From then he realized that everything will be fine.

* * *

hmmm. so i couldn't be serious with this. XD  
ahaha and tenten didn't finish her udon noodles after she cried in it. that's yuck!

ohhh and the last airbender really sucked little doughnut hole balls. i was laughing and yawning a lot. omg the acting was terrible except for the fire nation, but it was still terrible. i wanted more action and it moved to fast. what up with the change in characters...water tribe are dark where as fire nation is light. the fuck man! save your money, watch toy story twice. :D

**tennisxdork  
PLH + NT!**


End file.
